While broadband network services and Voice over IP (VoIP) products continue to grow and expand, so does the demand for wireless network functionality. To help meet this demand networks are being developed that use multiple base stations, relay stations, access points or points of contact. One emerging technology is 802.16, popularly known as WiMAX. WiMAX provides broadband wireless access, with a single base station providing coverage over a large area (theoretically up to 31 miles). Other wireless networking technologies include Third Generation (3G), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and 802.11, popularly known as WiFi.
An endpoint's ability to enjoy the benefits of wireless networks, such as WiMAX, depends on its ability to locate and lock onto a strong enough signal. This can often be difficult in areas where the signal from the base station encounters interference (e.g., at the edge of its range, in areas where the coverage of two bases stations overlap, within a tunnel or building). One possible solution is to increase the transmission power of the base station; another solution is to install additional base stations. However, this may not be desirable because of the increased operating costs and the limited access to backhaul links. Another solution is 802.16j which is being developed by the 802.16j Relay Working Group as part of the 802.16 standard. 802.16j provides a way to implement relay stations that may increase the service area and/or throughput abilities of a WiMAX base station. The relay stations do not need a backhaul link because they communicate wirelessly with both base stations and endpoints. This type of network may be referred to as a multihop network because there may be more than one wireless connection between the endpoint and a hardwired connection.
As may be apparent, communicating wirelessly with both base stations and endpoints increases the amount of data that the relay station must communicate. More specifically, the relay station both receives and then transmits the same data between the endpoint and the base station using wireless connections. A relay station within the wireless network may often only use a single channel to provide its communication needs with both the endpoints and the other relay stations and base stations. The capacity of this channel is finite and in some situations may be insufficient to support the traffic demands within a particular relay station's cell.